InsectivoreDrabbles--Third title's the charm!
by Kabii-Kins
Summary: Just a little idea for practice made out of a thought, I really haven't seen nothing out there for the pairing yet so I thought it would be a good idea to practice cute romantic stuff along the lines of that pairing. there maybe some "out of characterness" here and there, but I'm still trying to get back to my former way of writing. Insectivoreshipping for the win!
1. Drabble 1: Tail Pampering

_**Hey guys, still practicing my writing here, before I write any "major stories" again, or continue the 5 million others that I have never finished. So I decided (as for practice) to do a collection of dabbles for a new starter pokemon pairing that, I really love, and I really wish that there were more fan fictions written about them. And that pairing is Insectivoreshipping. And if you don't know what pairing I'm talking about it's Froakie/Fennekin (more specifically Ash's froakie and Serena's fennekin. there's already been cute small moments between those two pokemon, so I really couldn't resist.) **_

_**So I hope you guys like this... little drabble collection thing. I'm just practicing writing characters within... "character"... and other writing styles and other things like that. So I hope you guys like it! Until the next time I write something!**_

* * *

**_Tail Pampering_**

Froakie watched Fennekin from afar. He saw that she was struggling with her tail again, it looks like she messed up her tail again. He didn't want to ask though, it

would make him sound too nosy, and it would definitely creep his friend out. He sighed as he walked away from the bush he was standing behind and approached her.

"Hey Fennekin, you need any help?"

His voice startled her for a moment, she then tried to relax and speak up. "Uh.. hey Froakie..." Fennekin said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I don't think I need help, unless you want me to then I guess you can... I mean... it's totally up to you." she sighed as she wagged her tail, trying to grab his attention a little. "Do you... want to?"

Froakie smiled, ripping off some of his 'frubble' and walking over to her. "Anything for a friend." He sat down behind her, and began to cleanse her tail.

Fennekin giggled, she forgot how much it tickled when he did it the first time in the bamboo forest. She wagged her tail, giggling.

Froakie stopped for a moment, shooting a glare at her. "Fennekin..."

Fennekin tried to stop giggling, "Sorry Froakie." she said resting her tail once more. "but can you go... a bit slower so it... won't tickle? Please?"

Froakie nodded and smiled at her. "Okay, I'll go a bit slower, as long as you stop wagging your tail like that."

Fennekin smiled and giggled before he continued. His gentle, slow strokes on her fluffy, soft tail soothed her from the problems she was having with it earlier. She

sighed and rested her eyes, letting the feeling of calmness wash over her. But the sweet gentle bliss she felt was quickly cut short when she noticed something

rather... odd.

She noticed that he was leaning towards her slightly, and he was getting closer to her ever so slowly. "Uhm..." she slilently muttered out, she felt her cheeks heat

up, hotter than her normal body temperature. "F-froakie?"

No response.

_'wow, he must be that focused.'_ she thought, placing a paw on her 'chest' the heat in her cheeks worsening. she sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to relax once

more. 'I guess there's no point in trying to stop him now, he'll just ignore me.'

* * *

Froakie began to twirl his fingers through Fennekins tail. Sure, he was done with cleaning her tail, but her tail was so silky and soft now, he couldn't fight the

temptaion. _'Oh what am I doing.'_ he thought his cheeks flushed with a light pink color. _'Doing this might creep her out... maybe I should stop."_

But before he could stop he noticed that one of Fennekins paws tapping the ground with pleasure. She was actually enjoying this?

Froakie sighed. _'well... maybe I should continue doing this, if it makes her happy.'_

He ran his fingers through her tail. slowly, but gently twirling it around his fingers. He scooched closer to her so her tail would tickle his leg, he never knew why,

but he enjoyed the sensation of her soft delicate fur brushing up against his awkward, slimy skin. Even the thought of it just made him feel... happy. He smiled and

giggled as he felt Fennekins tail twitch, tickling his leg.

Without thinking, he rested his head on the back of her head, and continued to twirl Fennekins tail fur between his fingers.

* * *

Fennekins eyes snapped open as soon as she felt his head brush up on the back of her head, sending a jolt up her spine.

"U-Uhm froakie?" she stuttered out, her cheeks a rosy red color.

Froakie stopped what he was doing, and stood up taking a few steps back before falling back down. "I... I'm sorry..." he said rubbing the back of his head. "It's

Just... I thought that..." He sighed, looking down at his feet attempting to hide his very clear blush. "Nevermind."

Fennekin tilted her head to the side. "Nevermind?"

Froakie stood up and brushed his legs off, attempting to get rid of any dirt that might have gotten on his legs. "Ahm... we should head back to camp..." he said, trying

to keep calm. "Ash, Pikachu, Serena and the others might be wondering where we are." He began heading back to the camp, but stopped and turned around, seeing if

Fennekin would come with him. "Well, are you coming or..."

Fennekin sat there for a moment, lost in her thoughts. "oh!" she suddenly stood up. "I'm coming!" she trotted over next to Froakie so they can walk back to camp. But

her thoughts still stuck.

One of which, was that she never told Froakie to stop rubbing her tail.


	2. Drabble 2: First aid

_**This is just a super short one shot I wrote a while back, but never got to post. So enjoy!**_

* * *

**_First aid_**

As gently as he possibly could, he scooped her off the grassy ground, carrying her back to the battle grounds where their trainers were wating for them, worried sick about the damage inflicted on the innocent creature he was now cradling in his arms.

"W-what are you doing?" She muttered out weakly. she shifted her head to meet with his eyes, awaiting for a response.

He turned his head away from her blushing before responding. "I was... Making sure you were safe." He said hesitantly. "She flung you pretty far from the battle Fennekin... I just wanted to make sure you were safe... T-that's all."

There was a pause.

"F-fennekin?" He looked down and saw that her eyes were shut and she was breathing softly. She fell asleep, curled up in his arms. He blushed harder than he already was.

"Good job Froakie." He stiffly muttered to himself. "you made her fall asleep."

He felt her paw stroke the side of his neck; underneath the amount of 'foam' that was around it. Making his blush go even darker than it was before. The way her small, soft, and dainty paw felt against his own skin felt...

Wonderful...

He saw that her mouth was curled up in a soft smile; a smile that was complemented with a soft blush that reached across her white-furred cheeks. He couldn't help but to lightly smile back.

Whatever fennekin was dreaming of, It sure made her happy.

It made him happy too.


	3. Drabble 3: Hands

_**Hands**_

She, for what ever reason, always wished for a pair of hands of her own.

She didn't know why, but she always envied the fact that most of her friends have hands, even the trainers that she traveled with! They all had hands! Well except for that Fetchling... but still, almost everyone she knew around her had hands.

Some of them didn't use them at times, and some of them used them at all times.

Either way she envied them.

She wished for hands, and it wasn't just for show, oh no.

She always wanted to hold someone's hand.

As she traveled from town, to city, she would always witness, from far away, up on her trainer's shoulder, a tourist couple, or a mother and a child, holding hands.

She imagined it as a form of reasurance, comfort, and protection, as well as a form of love, care, and affection.

And she always wanted a taste of it herself. But being a Fennekin... it's hard to have a taste of that wonderful sensation because... well... A pokemon of such

innocence... has no hands.

So it always remained as a simple cloud above her head, even when she traced her paw around her empty food bowl, waiting for the others to finish eating.

One pokemon seemed to notice her actions, but only stared with a look of concern in his eyes, muttering statements like, "I wonder if she's alright..." or questions like, "Is Fennekin okay? She seems to be out of it recently." silently to himself.

He watched at the Fox like pokemon stand up, and say, "I'm going to take a walk." and kept his gaze as she trotted away, towards the river that was near by.

_'Should I go and see if she's alright?'_ he thought to himself, looking down at his half-empty food bowl. He sat there for a moment before he stood up and began walking towards the stream as well.

"Where you going Froakie?" the yellow mouse pokemon that was next to him asked.

Froakie stopped for a moment, turning to his friend. "I'm... I'm going to talk to Fennekin." He said, sighing.

"Are you sure that's a safe idea buddy? The last time I tried talking to her she-"

"Almost burnt you to a crisp, I know, I know. You already told me about that Pikachu."

"But are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Haa... I'm sure of it buddy, you dont need to worry."

"If you say so Froakie."

* * *

Fennekin sighed as she stared at her reflection in the water.

The feeling of wanting to holding someones hand has washed over her completely once more. She closed her eyes, imagining a scene where she had hands. And her fingers were carefully intertwined with his. Where she softly whispers, "I love you." to him, and they would just stand there, watching the sunset over the horizon.

The thought of the scene made her smile and blush.

But her thoughts of the scene quickly vanish as soon as she heard a voice calling for her.

"Fennekin! You Okay?"

She turned to see him, running up to her, with a bright grin on his face.

Fennekin's blush darkened as she whipped her head back to where she was originally looking at; the rushing water of the river that she was sitting by.

"Uhm... hey Froakie!" She said, trying to hide her embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking to see if you were alright." Froakie rubbed the back of his head. "So... Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"Really?"

"... No..."

"Oh. Well why?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! I do want to know!"

Fennekin sighed as she turned to Froakie, with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Well you see... I have a lack of hands... and I. Thought it would be nice if... Uhm..."

Froakie playfully rolled his eyes. _'So this is what she's all worried about?'_ He smiled, extending out his hand. "Would make you feel better, if I held your paw?"

Fennekin froze, her blush worsening. _'Is he seriously...?'_ She stared at his hand for a quick moment before she blinked and hesitantly raised her paw. "I guess... It'll make me feel better."

She carefully placed her paw, (which was smaller in comparison) on the palm of his hand, which suddenly began to quiver upon contact.

"Uhm Froakie?" She lightly huffed. "Are you alright?

She didn't know this, but Froakie was shocked by the way the skin on her paw felt against his skin. It felt soft, like a young child's own flesh, and smooth, like silk of a blanket. He has held hands with humans before, but he has never touched another pokemon in such a way, it seemed to send jolts of pleasure up his spine!

"Oh!" Froakie snapped out of his 'trance' and met Fennekin's eyes, which were radiating off the feeling of concern. "I'm Fine... Acutually better than fine..." he

carefully wrapped his fingers around her paw, securing his grip. "I feel fantastic."

Fennekin blushed as she felt his grip tighten around her paw. Sure. This wasn't the romantic scene she was hoping for, but his hand was firmly wrapped around her's. And even though the sun wasn't setting, she could picture the sunset within her own imagination, just as long as he was holding her "hand."

Although she couldn't say it, she thought of the three words in her head, hoping to use them another day.

**_'I love you.'_**


	4. Drabble 4: Water

**Another installment! Hooray! ****sorry if this one's a bit sucky!**

* * *

**_Water_**

"Come here Fennekin!"

Fennekin's ear twitched before quickly sitting up staring off into the distant lagoon where her trainer, Serena, stood; waist deep in water.

She stood up and yapped happily, before dashing towards her trainer, leaving the one pokemon she was talking to behind.

What did that one Pokemon do? He just sat there, underneath the giant umbrella's shade, confusingly.

He wondered why his best friend was running towards the water. She is a Fire type after all, wouldn't that hurt?

Like, a lot?

...!

He quickly jumped up from his sitting position in realization and quickly ran towards Fennekin, calling out to her. Fennekin stopped suddenly as a response, kicking up a small cloud of sand. She turned to him.

"What is it Froakie?" She asked, watching the frog like pokemon stop in front of her, panting violently.

It took a few moments for him to collect his breath. "Fennekin..." he paused, and took a deep breath. "... Aren't you a Fire type?"

Fennekin just rolled her eyes at him and giggled. "I am Froakie, and that really doesn't matter in my opinion." She smiled winking at him. "A little water isn't that bad dude, just calm down okay?"

Froakie sighed, blushing in embarrassment. "Haa... I guess you're right." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Fennekin said, walking off twoards the shoreline once more.

Froakie sighed lightly as he watched Fennekin as she stepped into the water.

What a brave little fire fox she was, swimming in the water on her own.

Without a single fear too.

_He liked that about her._


	5. Drabble 5: Embrace

_**WHAT IN THE NAME OF 84 YEARS WHAT HAS HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE!?**_

_***AHEM***_

_**What I meant to say was, I haven't used this account in forever, and now that I am back the text editor threw me off by a ton.**_

**_So you may be wondering why I changed the title of this series, as well as the icon for the story._**

**_And as you can see, SERENA'S FENNEKIN EVOLVED AND I WAS CURLED UP IN THE CORNER OF MY ROOM BAWLING MY EYES OUT ON HOW ADORABLE HER BRAIXEN IS. And that is my only justifiable reason_****_ don't kill me please i just finished dusting off this account._**

**_So any-who, since I am NOT used to the new text editor yet, I have to make my own custom page brakes (which I use to no end) so that's going to be so utterly terrifying for me to do because I want to make it look nice AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PAINFUL PATTERNS ARE FOR ME TO DO. _**

**_But I'll figure something out._**

**_In the meantime enjoy this installment of the one-shot collection that i just renamed last night._**

**_Au revior!~_**

* * *

**Embrace**

Braixen's toe barely touched the cold, still water as she stared off into the Midnight's gorgeous vista: the moon resting high above the flickering lights that glowed from the near by city.

"Lumiose city..." She remembered how beautiful the city scape was back when she was a Fennekin. It felt like forever since she was there, eventhough it hasn't really been that long. So much has happened since then...

Braixen's gazed laggard away from the scene and looked down at the pond that her paw digit was gently gliding across, and stared at her own reflection. Her fiery orange eyes that reflected off of the cool water stared back at her as her thoughts drifted towards the events that will occur that will happen throughout the day.

_'So...'_ She sighed as her facial expression slowly shifted to one that was filled with worry._ 'In the Morning... when we head into the city... That Kanto boy is going to go for another badge... And I heard that Frogadier might go in battle there... Against all of those electric types...'_ Her eyes slightly widened in fear, dreading about the scene that has been painted onto her thoughts. "O-oh no..." Her voice cracked, as her eyes gradually began to swell up with tears as she proceeded to continue her thoughts out loud. "What if he does go into battle...? O-ohhhh..." She flopped back into the grass, covering her eyes as she began to sob quietly, as thoughts raced through her mind. She didn't want to see him get hurt. And she didn't want to see him be so hard on himself if he lost.

She just...

She just didn't want to see him pain in general.

It pained her to even imagine him on the verge of crying because he let his trainer down, and it nearly broke her heart on the thought of him running away because of it.

She cared about him too much to picture such an unexpected departure.

"Braixen...?"

Braixen lowered her whines into soft whimpers as she slowly removed her hands from her eyes, revealing that Frogadier was looking down at her, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

Braixen blushed as she quickly sat up, quickly swinging her legs around out of the water and into a crossed possision facing Frogadier. She tried wiping away any sort of lingering tears as she spoke up. "O-Oh hey." She said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "What's up?"

Frogadier tilted his head to the side, giving off a bit of a huff. "Well..." he said. "I'm wondering why you're still up at this time of night. You know it's not safe to be away from camp at this time... well alone that is..." Frogadier then noticed the strain in her eyes, and the damp fur on her cheeks. "Hey... are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Braixen looked away sighing after making the obvious lie.

Frogadier shook his head. "No, no." He said, taking his oddly shaped hand and gently placing it onto her cheek in a tender and caring manner, slowly bringing her gaze back to meet with his. "Something has to be wrong... you weren't like this earlier today. Are you sure you're alright?"

Braixen sighed, trying her best to hold back her tears. "I-I'm fine..." She said, her head was slowly beginning to rest in his hand in an attempt to reassure him. "I swear."

Frogadier gave her a sincere look before asking once more. "Are you sure?"

Braixens eyes eventually gave way, as tears began to flow once more. "I-I-I'm fine..." She stuttered. "There's nothing to... T-there's... noth...ing... to..." She averted her gaze as she broke down crying once more, covering her eyes with her dainty hands.

Frogadiers eyes widened with shock and worry as he saw her break down so suddenly. It took some time for him to collect himself before speaking up. "Braixen..." he called, trying to regain her attention. But unfortuneately, she went on crying. "Braxien..." He said again, more sincirely. But once again he was ignored.

Frogadier grunted, as he grabbed Braixen by her wrists and pulled her into an awkward, yet comforting embrace. Braixens eyes widened as a blush began to show through her white cheeks once more. "It's okay Braixen." He warmly muttered. "I promise you... Everything will be just fine..."

Braixen whimpered as she closed her eyes, as she returned the embrace. "I..." she uttered out silently. "I just... dont want to see you in pain."

"Hmm?"

Braixen sighed. "I care about you far too much to stand even a second of you feeling useless. You're far more braver...and nicer than I could ever be... and you're the closest friend that I have ever had in my life." She pulled Frogadier closer to her, causing him to blush.

Frogadier cleared his throat. "Braixen t-"

"I just hope the best for you during the day today... okay?" Braixen inturrupted and sighed. "I mean.. T-the worst case scenario is that you get sent in to battle... right?"

"I-I suppose..." Frogadier stuttered.

"Phew..." Braixens mood started to lift up and her tears finally subsided. "That makes me feel a bit better..."

Frogadier smiled, patting her on the back while still embracing her. "But if I do happen to get thrown into battle... You'll be there to cheer me on right?"

Braixen smiled as well, feeling more confident on the gym battle that Frogadier could potentially to be in. "You bet I would."

"Thank you." He said. His cheeks gave off a light shade of pink, as he finally released Braixen from the embrace.

Braixen felt a bit empty as Frogadier pulled away from her, giving off a little pout as she watched him sit down in front of her, making him chuckle. "What's bothering you now?"

Braixen blushed rubbing the back of her head. "A-Ah it's uhm... It's nothing this time... R-really!" She stuttered.

Frogadier smirked as he took his hand into her free paw, causing the fox pokemon blush even more. "Really now?" He asked jokingly.

Braixen shyly looked away. "_Well..._" She giggled. "I _maaaay_ have liked that hug you gave me to calm me down."

Frogadier playfully rolled his eyes. "_May have?_"

"Okay I _really_ liked it." Braixen said, her blush now a light crimson. "You're a really great hugger to be honest."

"Me?" Frogadier blushed. "No, no, no. _You're_ the better hugger here."

Braixen playfully shook his hand. "That's an obvious lie, those frubbles of yours are quite the comfort pillow."

Frogadier shot her a playful glare. "So you're saying that I am the better hugger because of my frubbles?"

"M-maybe..." Braixen placed her free paw over her mouth and giggled.

Frogadier playfully rolled his eyes once more. "Well then..." He said while standing up, his hand slowly releasing Braixens paw. "If you think I'm the better hugger then so be it."

Braixen seemed confused as to why he let go of her hand, or stood up in that case. But those two questions were quickly answered when he scooped her up into his arms bridal style, making her cheeks flush with a deep crimson color.

"F-Frogadier!?" Braixen stuttered. "W-what are you _doing!?_"

Frogadier chuckled, his cheeks were also a bit red. "Well you **_said_** I was the better hugger." He said, giving her a playful smile. "I'm only justifying your point."

Braixen stammered on what to say next. But before she could manage to say something, Frogadier started spinning her around, chuckling as he did so. It only took her a few seconds of bewilderment before she cracked a smile and started laughing along with him.

She was lucky to have someone like Frogadier by her side. He's someone who has always genuinely cared about her since she was a Fennekin and he was a Froakie. It touched her that the connection that she had with him was still going strong since the both of them evolved.

_She wondered why she would even **think** such a thought as him abandoning his life with her and everyone else as a way of redemption._

* * *

**_AND I BUTCHERED IT._**

**_I don't know how I butchered it at the time of posting this, but I might in the next three months when I go back to read this._**

**_It always happens._**

**_No matter how much I proof read it always happens._**

**_I can never escape the wrath of accidentialtypoville and unintentionallypoorgrammarsdale._**

**_Ever._**

**_In other words I might update this collection soon with a follow up drabble of what happened the following morning._**

**_might._**


	6. Drabble 6: Blush

**_Just a quick little drabble as warm up for what I'm going to attempt to post tonight, enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Blush._**

"Hey, Frogadier."

"Hm?"

"You're blushing again."

The smug tone in her statement made Frogadiers cheeks heat up more as he pulled his frubbles over his face, in an attempt to hide his blush from further exposure.

"Sh-shut up Braixen. Don't bring this up in front of everyone."

Braixen chuckled. "Hey now, nobody's paying attention." She said, playfully nudging him. "Everyone's far too busy to talk to one another. And you'll just drag in attention if you keep doing that."

Frogadier just sat there, with his frubbles still pulled over his face. "J-just shut up." He stuttered. Making Braixen nudge him once more.

"C'mon." She said, smiling at him. "Take that frubble mask off and talk to me... Since.. Well.. Everyone else is busy."

Frogadier thought for a moment, before shaking the frubbles off his face with his sigh. He turned to Braixen, who was wide eyed in shock, and gave her an un-amused glare. "Th-ere" He said. "Happy?"

Braixen held her hand over her mouth, trying her best to keep her laughter contained within her, but couldn't help but to let a snort or two out. "Oh my Arceus..." She said, trying not to break down laughing.

Frogadier crossed his arms. "W-what is it?"

"Your-" She let out a chuckle before leaning in to speak to him in a more silent tone of voice. "Your face is as red as a cheri berry dude!" She giggled. "It's ridiculous!"

Frogadier moaned as he rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner, as his cheeks flushed to an even darker shade of red. "S-Shut up!" He snapped. "It's not _**MY**_ fault that I have the tendency to blush around things that_ I_ find to be adorable!" He glared at her with annoyance for a few seconds before he realized what he said. His cheeks were even darker as he covered his face with both of his hands. He swiftly turned away from Braixen, cursing to himself for what he just admitted.

"A-Adorable?" Braixen was confused for a moment. What could he _possibly_ assume to be _"Adorable?"_

There was Dedenne... Who was quite the cute little fella, but he hardly spent any time with Frogadier.

There was Chespin... Who was too annoying to be considered "cute" by Braixen herself, although he does have a cute moment here and there.

There were many cute Pokemon that they both traveled along with, but none of them seemed to make sense to Braixen once she put them in Frogadiers terminology of "Cuteness".

_Unless he was implying..._

"Oh Arceus..." Braixen muttered, abruptly covering her mouth with both of her hands in realization. Her cheeks flushed in a light pink color as she finally narrowed herself down to last the Pokemon that she thought was cute:

_**Herself.**_


	7. Drabble 7: Friendly Competition

**_Hold on a second._**

**_When going through editing this I realized something._**

**_This is the first chapter/one shot that I have ever wrote, that has exceeded 2,000 words._**

**_Which never happens. Ever._**

**_That, In my book is pretty cool._**

**_This one shot was actually suggested by Bluewolfbat. And it's honestly the best thing I've written in a while. Wellokayimayofrusheditattheendbutstill..._**

_**Thank you for your suggestion Bluewolfbat, and thanks for your continuous support as well! It means a ton to me, and I hope you enjoy what I came up with!**_

* * *

**_Friendly Competition (Suggested by Bluewolfbat, Alt. title: Water and Fire)_**

Frogadier sighed, tapping his foot against the ground impatiently as he sat beneath a tree, just a little way from the camp that was set up for the night. 'Didn't she say that practice would of been a bit shorter today since it was getting late?' He thought. He stared at the clouds that flowed gently across the evening sky, his mind still pondering about how long the training session was going be.

He's been waiting for a while for her to show up. He was hoping to catch up with her with past training events and such, since they really didn't have that much of chance to hang out as much as they did when they first met up with one another, but when they did get the chance to talk however, they seem to hit it off pretty well each time.

In other words, Braixen is a really, really special friend to Frogadier. And she promised to meet up with him once she got back from her showcase training, so they could talk while dinner was being made.

"Hey!" A warm voice greeted him, as it stood a few feet away from where Frogadier was sitting.

Frogadier smiled as he turned his head to the voice that he's been waiting to hear all afternoon. "Hey Braixen, what's u-" His words were quickly cut off once he noticed Braixen's appearance; she was wearing a cream colored dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist. And there was another blue ribbon placed on the top of her head in a cute, slightly crooked manner.

Braixen, who was completely oblivious to Frogadiers sudden cut of words, continued to speak. "Sorry if it took me so long!" She scratched the back of her head, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "It was a dress rehersal, and Serena had a real difficult time getting this on me, and I did my best to convince her to keep it on since she looked a bit worn out from today's practice." She walked over next to Frogadier and sat down next to him. "So, what's up with you?"

Frogadier quickly collected himself, and gave Braixen a welcoming grin. "Oh nothing much." He said. "After you guys left, Ash rounded up the rest of us for our routine training session. We also practiced some battle tactics as well... But they didn't work out that well." Frogadier rubbed the back of his head. "I still have a bit of a headache from when Hawluchas attack missed the target and went straight for me instead."

Braixen chuckled. "Do you think it was an accident?"

Frogadier shrugged. "Well part of me says it was, and the other part of me says it wasn't."

Braxien chuckled again, but a bit louder. Frogadier thought about it for a second before he started laughing along with her. They were both aware that things were a bit "unsettled" between him and Hawlucha, and it was kinda hilarious on how his pride seemed to carry his grudge along with him.

"I feel like you have it easy though, despite you almost getting a concussion today." Braixen said, still giggling a little.

"Oh?" Frogadier turned his head towards her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well..." Braxien cleared her throat, giving out one last giggle as well. "Let's just say that I almost launched Pancham into the pond near by where we trained... Twice."

"Really now?" Frogadier said, slightly surprised.

"Okay... Maybe three times... But that's not the thing here... Serena called the training session off after the third time just so she can clean up Pancham and his accessories..." Braixen sighed. "Then she gave me a bit of a lecture, even though it wasn't my fault doing the stunt wrong... Okay, maybe it was but..."

"But what?"

"Since I learned Psychic, Serena's trying to make me stop attacks while they're in motion and try to bend them in a certain way. I'm assuming that she got that from one of Ash's stories based off of an adventure he had... either way... It's really hard to pull off..." Braixen huffed. "I envy the pokemon who can pull off that sort of thing... From performing to the contests in far away regions."

"Contests?" Frogadier sounded a bit confused. "What are contests?"

"Just think of them as a gender neutralized Pokemon Showcase. But with flashier performances, and uh... And battles that the finalists compete in so they can select a winner that way." Braixen shrugged. "According to Ash that is. He tells us all stories about the times that he entered them and such. He was even caught up in a tie before from what I heard."

Frogadier chuckled. "You must seem interested in his stories then I assume."

"I'm not interested in most of them." Braixen crossed her arms. "It's just when I try to sleep he just lashes out with a tale of a past adventure of his. And when that Kanto boy goes on a tangent... he get's pretty loud, and expressive. And trust me, that is not a good combination when others are trying to sleep... Unless they're you that is."

Frogadier blushed and crossed his arms. "Well, sorry if I'm that heavy of a sleeper when we're allowed out of the pokeballs for the night."

Braixen chuckled at reaction and decided to pick at Frogadiers sleeping habits a bit more. "It's not just heavy sleeping Frogadier, you literally snore. Very loudly may I add. It's a good thing I've grown used to that though."

Frogadier grunted. "I could of gone my whole life without knowing that and I would of been perfectly fine, you know." His posture slowly slipped into a casual, sloppy posture as he continued on. "But I'm not the only one who snores."

Braixen shot Frogadier a playful glare. "Don't say it."

Frogadier smirked. "I'm going to say it."

"Don't do it."

"I'm gonna do it."

"Don't."

"Im gonna go it."

"No."

"You snore ridiculously loud as well."

"Oh my Arceus..." Braixen shoved Frogadier in a playful manner, blushing with embarrassment. "I told you not to say it!"

Frogadier chuckled, giving Braixen a playful shove in return. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Braixen rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said. "One more swift move like that and I'll give myself the liberty to give you a concussion so bad that you need to stay in the Pokemon center for the weekend. Got it, hotshot?"

"Judging on how you launched your partner into the water 3 times, I'll might take it in consideration." Frogadier crossed his legs, giving off a bit of a smirk while doing so.

"Okay, _First_ of all..." Braixen said. "It was an accident. And secondly-"

"An accident?" Frogadier questioned. "I am aware that you stated that already, but are you POSITIVE that it was an acciddent."

Braixen sat there for a moment, trying to think up a witty come back, but eventually gave up and sighed. "Okay..." She said in defeat. "So maaaayyybeee the first one was completely intentional. But it's only because he never apologized for the way he treated me on the day I evolved. I know he stepped in and such and saved my tail from utter obliteration, but he never said 'I'm sorry' to me. I had my **RIGHT** to throw that kid into the water!"

Frogadier raised a pokebrow. "And the other two times that you've launched him?"

"He just couldn't keep up with me!" Braixen crossed her arms once more, giving off an annoyed huff when recalling the events from her practice session earlier that day. "He kept stumbling around with his attacks. And he looked kinda like a fool... But I think It was because the outfit he had was too long and and wide and he struggled to keep it on."

Frogadier chuckled. "Whatever you say." Braixen huffed again, shrugging her shoulders. "Performing really isn't that easy you know, And I have a strong belief that it's WAY more tactical than battling since you literally have to time everything perfectly, and the outfits have to fit JUST right."

"Way more tactical you say?" Frogadier sat up, beginning to sound intrigued in this so called 'fact' that Braixen pulled out of thin air. "I bet that I can out do you In style when it comes to performing."

Braixen chuckled. "Oh please." She said, rolling her eyes. "You've never practiced performing before."

Frogadier stood up. "True, but I have watched you practice long enough to know what to do." He turned to Braixen, extending out a hand to help her up. "So what do you say? You wanna see who can be a bigger show off?"

Braixen rolled her eyes. "Even though you could of said that differently, I'll happily oblige to prove you wrong." She reached up and took hold of his hand, and was lifted onto her feet.

Frogadier smirked. "That is IF you manage to prove me wrong."

Braixen smirked as well. "Shut up, you know that I'm going to win already."

Frogadier raised a pokebrow once again. "Oh really?"

Braixen gave him a smug look. "Yeah really!"

* * *

The pair moved out to the clear feild that was near by the camp. They were a fair distance apart from one another, and they both were in a starting position.

"Hey!" Braixen called out to Frogadier. "You ready to be proved wrong?"

Frogadier gave out a fake laugh. "Nice joke there Braixey! If anything YOU should be ready to be proved wrong!"

Braixen gave her stick wand a quick twirl. "Keep dreaming Frogadier!" She held her stick out and pointed it at him. "Since you claim to know what you're doing, I'd like to see you go first."

Frogadier smirked. "I will gladly go first ma'am." He said as he held both of his hands parallel from one another charging up a water pulse attack.

Braixen stood there watching him as he charges up his attack. She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "I wonder how this is gonna end." She said shaking her head. "If anything this isn't going to end well."

"I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW."

Braixen chuckled at Frogadier's reaction to what she said. "Well you know it's true!"

Frogadier groaned with disagreement before launching his attack up into the air. He gave it a few seconds of air time before leaping up after it, preparing himself to go all out on the projectile. Braixen just stood there and watched as he viciously attacked the projectile, slicing it up in various ways. After a while he stopped slicing, and fell to the ground in a stylish manner.

Braixen huffed. "Bravo, you sliced up your own attack. Way to go fruit ninja." She said sarcastically.

Frogadier rolled his eyes. "Wait for it..."

Just as if it was on cue, the Water Pulse gave way from all of the cuts that Frogadier inflicted upon it. What was left of it were tiny drops of water that rained down like glitter. Frogadier smugly looked up at Braixen, who seemed vaguely shocked that he actually managed to pull something off.

"So..." Frogadier said, raising a pokebrow. "How was that for 'not ending well?'"

Braixen stood there in wide eyed shock before speaking once more. "Well, I'm impressed." She said, managing to collect herself. "You managed to do something pretty cool. You learn pretty quick now don't you?"

Frogadier smirked, giving her a quick nod. "Think you can top that?"

Braixen twirled her stick around, giving Frogadier quite the cocky look. "I was born to top that, rookie. Just you watch." Braixen quickly pranced around as she ignited her stick, leaving a trail of fire behind her.

But this fire wasn't burning up the grass below; it was floating.

Frogadier stared at the ring of fire Braixen was making, closely examining how the fire kept burning in place, and it didn't look like it would weaken any time soon.

He knew that she mentioned something about trying to bend attacks with psychic, but was never really that good at it. He wondered...

"Hey!" Braixen called, snapping Frogadier out of his curious trance. "You ready to see how wrong you are, Frogadier?"

Frogadier rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me." He said, while crossing his arms pretending to be un-amused.

Braixen raised her stick up moving the fire along with it. She proceeded to dance and spin around, having the fire move along with her. Her mind and body was focused on the fire staying steady, and make sure that the fire flows just like a ribbon dancing through the air.

After one last spin, she sent the fire upwards, having it explode like fireworks in the night sky. It was quite the beautiful sight to behold.

As soon as the last flame diminished, she walked over to Frogadier, who was in complete awe on what he just witnessed. "So..." Braixen said, giving him a quick nudge. "On a scale from 'wrong' to 'very wrong', how much did I prove you wrong?"

"Well..." Frogadier blushed. He knew after what he witnessed, he was BEYOND "very wrong", and he shouldn't of doubted Braixens the amount of pain and struggle that she had to endure to get where she was today. He finally sighed, admitting his defeat.


	8. Drabble 8: That notoriously long title

**_IT IS TWO AM WHAT AM I DOING._**

**_So yeah, My original intention was to have this be the follow up of the previous drabble._**

**_And it looks like my intention was fulfilled._**

**_So yay..._**

**_I need to go to bed now oh god. ;-;_**

* * *

**_The Stars that Lit When Our Secret Was Made_**

Braixen sighed as she laid in the grass, staring up at the night sky that was filled with stars. It's been a long, long day. It was about time she got to relax. Her trainer went to sleep, along with everyone else. So it was just her, the night sky, and the glowing embers that were in the fire pit still.

Her dainty hand dragged along the blades of grass gently as she recalled her events from the day. The training session which ended with her Serena yelling at her and Pancham... but mostly her, some quality time with Frogadier, which quickly changed into a "who can be the better show off" competition in the end, and for dinner... she had a nice time telling everyone the stories of both of those events.

And then it was now, just her and the night sky... Though, she felt as if there was something missing.

The moon was bright as it was when she was worried sick about Frogadier potentially going into another gym battle that he wouldn't have the type advantage for. And that was truly the last tender moment she remembered having with him. Sure, the other day he had called her cute, but that would of been an accident at the least. Or at least, that's what she thought...

She sighed as her gaze was lost to the bright moon, her mind racing with memories of her and her closest friend.

There other times that they shared tender moments, like that one tail cleaning session that he gratefully offered to her when she was a Fennekin and he was a Froakie, And that one time that she had to be carried home. There were other moments too, such as the time where he was genuinely worried about her going into the water for a swim...

And there was that one moment, that Braixen held near and dear to her heart; the time where she was upset about not having hands. She could still remember his fingers wrapping gently around her paw. And the more she thought of that nostalgic memory, the more it tempted her to confess her feelings to him.

She was aware that those things happened months ago... But they always seemed close at heart, as if they happened yesterday.

As she had her mind set on replay of those tender moments, her eyes drifted along the sky, trying to create constellations from the ones she connected. She fell into a dreamy trance, and the ambient sounds of the nocturnal pokemon somewhere in the surrounding fores made the moment more indulging.

But this moment of indulgence was cut short, once she heard footsteps coming her way.

Braixen quickly sat up, turning herself around to see that Frogadier was awake... Partially.

"Oh... Uh- H-Hi Frogadier!" She said quietly, so she wouldn't wake anyone up. "W-What's up! Why are you up at this time?"

Frogadier yawned. "Well..." He said while wiping the sleep from his eyes. "I kinda... sorta... had a bad dream-"

Braixen quickly stood up and ran to him, quickly giving him a hug for reassurance. "H-how bad was it?" She asked, her cheeks flushed with a light pink color.

Frogadier snapped out of his sleepy daze at this sudden action. "How bad?" He said, his voice still sounding a bit sluggish.

"Y-Yes..." Braixen said, tightening the embrace a bit. "H-How bad was your dream? Did you get hurt? Is everything alright? Are-"

"Don't worry Braixen..." Frogadier cooed as he gently wrapped his long arms around her. "Everything's alright now. There's no need for you to worry..." He looked up at the night sky, his eyes still locked in a bit of a sleepy daze. "So... The sky looks beautiful tonight."

"Yeah..." Braixen sighed, giving off a bit of a smile as her face gently rested against Frogadiers flowing frubbles. "I-It really does."

"... Do you mind if I watch them with you?"

Braixens eyes widened as she quickly pulled away, her eyes locking with his immediately. Her cheeks quickly became a deep crimsion color as the question floated around in her head for a short while.

Frogadier softly sighed. "I mean... It must be lonesome to go stargazing by yourself. I just wanted to keep you company."

Braixen was flustered, she had no idea what to say in response to this sudden request, but after a while. She shyly gave off a small nod.

* * *

It was just the two of them now, laying side by side on the grass close together, counting the stars and connecting the dots.

"You know..." Frogadier said, pointing up at the sky. "That one right there looks a bit like a pokepuff!"

Braixens stomach rumbled, making her blush a bit in embarrassment. "Way to go Frogadier..." she giggled. "Now I'm hungry. And besides, I don't see what you're talking about!"

"You see that constellation right there? the one that's shaped like a star?" Frogadier said pointing at a nearby constellation.

Braixen nodded. "Yeah I see it."

"Go just a bit to the left and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Braixens stomach growled again once she saw the pokepuff that Frogadier was talking about, making her giggle once more. "Now I see it."

Frogadier chuckled as well, smiling as he nonchalantly brushed his hand up against her hand, making Braixen freeze in sudden shock.

"Y-your hand..." Braixen stuttered.

"What about it?"

Braixen rolled over onto her side, as did Frogadier. Her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson once more as her eyes met with his. "I-It's just..." Her voice weakened a bit.

Frogadier raised a pokebrow. "Yeeeees?"

Braixen gulped. "I... It's j-just... just..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze got lost in his.

There was silence between the two on the outside, but on the inside, there was this force. A force that told both of them to get closer to one another. A force telling them to close their gap. The two of them slowly inched their heads closer together, obiding the comands that the "force" was giving them. They both slowly closed their eyes as their lips were only centimeters away from one another. And after what seemed like an eternity, they finally met up in a gentle, awkward, yet blissful kiss.

It was... _Strange._

Braixen never knew how to tell Frogadier how she felt, nor did she have the confidence to say so. And it was the same for Frogadier, although he was a bit more open with his affection beforehand, he never had the guts to tell her how he felt. Everything seemed so complicated but yet... something as simple as a touch of a hand, made them finally break the ice.

Again... It was strange.

Braixen could feel all of these emotions swell up within her as the kiss grew longer. She didn't know if she would cry, or squeal, or do a giddy little dance, or all three at once!

And as for Frogadier... he never thought that he would fall In love in the first place. It always made his heart beat a bit faster than normal whenever he would think of the times that he spent with Braixen as a Fennekin... At first he thought it was an ironically well timed thing, but as they grew closer, he realized that he fell for her pretty hard.

The two broke apart, taking in a gasp of air as they did so. There was another pause between the two as they collected their breath.

"W-well..." Frogadier said his cheeks were a bright red. "That was rather... _Unexpected._"

Braixen smiled. "Y-Y-Yeah..." She said, her voice shaking. "I-I-It was really... a... _s-surprise..._"

Frogadier smiled. As he tried to make eye contact with her once again however, his smile quickly faded. "Braixen?" He reached his arm out to stroke her cheek, finding that it was already wet from tears.

Braixen moved closer to him, throwing her free arm around him as she nuzzled her face into his frubble scarf. "I've... I've waited... so long for that..." She whimpered as she started to cry a bit more. "It almost felt like forever..."

Frogadiers hand had swiftly moved to the back of Braixens head and was gently stroking the back of her head as he allowed her to let her tears of joy out. "I know." He warmly cooed, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead to calm her down. "I've waited too."

Braixen giggled as she heard those words. She snuggled up closer to Frogadier as he continued to stroke the back of her head.

* * *

Staring at the sky once more, Braixen and Frogadier continued to point out more and more constellations, and even made up some of their own.

"That does NOT look like Chespin at all." Braixen said, giggling at the shape that Frogadier traced out in the sky.

Frogadier blushed in embarrassment. "I-It kind of does..." He said, trying desperately to retrace what he just drew in the sky. As he did so, he could hear his new girlfriend chuckle at how bad he was doing, which only made him blush more. "S-Shut up." He playfully nudged Braixen as he started to laugh a bit as well.

Braixen sighed. "So... how do you think the others will react to us being together?" She asked.

Frogadier shrugged. "Beats me."

"Should we keep this a secret? Or should we flat out tell them?"

"Well, what do you think?"

Braixen sat still in thought for a moment. Sure, telling them would clear out any sort of speculation between the two. But then again... It would seem strange to tell them straight in the morning after they got together. She smiled as she placed her hand on Frogadiers. "I think it would be best to wait... only for a bit." She finally said. "If secrets are eventually founded out in this group, we shouldn't try hard to hide the fact that we're together now... we'll just wait until they figure it out."

Frogadier smiled. "And how long do you think that would take?"

Braixen shrugged. "Who knows... But until then, this is a secret between you, me, and that deformed Chespin constellation over there. Got it?"

Frogadier chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Got it."

Braixens attention went back to the sky, scanning the sky to see if any patterns or shapes could be made. "Hey I found a heart!"

"Where?"

Braixen smiled as she began tracing the shape in the sky with her finger as Frogadier watched her do so. _The two of them couldn't of asked for a better moment than this._

* * *

**_I so did not bother to actually go through and proof read this._**

**_So if I greatly botched up SOMETHING (?) I am greatly sorry._**

**_As I said: Two AM_**


End file.
